A Warm Place
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Lucius and Severus have some good natured fun while on their Hogsmeade visit.


**Title:** **A Warm Place**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Lucius****Malfoy/Severus**** Snape**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Lucius and Severus have some good natured fun while on their Hogsmeade visit.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by J. K. Rowling and Co.            

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship)

**Notes:** The story takes place during Lucius' and Severus' 6th year and this is PWP. I bow down to the longest sex scene I've ever written. Big hug to Silver for beta reading.

--------------------------------

It was right before the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts and the students were swarming over Hogsmeade village.

Lucius Malfoy walked tall and proud, dressed impeccably in long black wool robes, and beside him, looking a bit under the weather and terribly pallid, walked Severus Snape. The two students were not speaking at all which was a great contrast to the chatter surrounding them.

They chanced upon the valiant "Gryffindor Quartet" and there was some…tension.

"Ah…well, if it isn't Potter and his sidekicks," Lucius was always happy to pick a bone with the Gryffindors. It gave him great satisfaction to throw verbal insults at them.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were not perturbed. They were rather jovial - maybe drank a bit too much. Knowing these do-gooders, they couldn't hold their liquor properly; even if it was just butterbeer."

When Sirius started snickering for no apparent reason, Severus shifted uneasily. He took the laughter as an insult, he'd been laughed at many times before and none of them were cheerful memories. When James and Sirius started laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other for support, a good lot _that_ did, Severus was incensed.

"What _exactly_ are you laughing at, you imbeciles?" asked Severus and in response received more laughter. Remus was standing off to the side, shaking his head and smiling, and Peter seemed to be off in another land, staring blankly at the snow beneath his feet.

The laughter was irritating Lucius as well, "Do stop your childish antics and grow up. If you're not going to say anything, just trundle on. I'll not freeze here just because you've lost your wits."

To the Slytherins' surprise, Sirius and James, still holding on to each other and wiping their tears away dramatically, moved along shakily. The other two followed quietly.

Lucius raised one perfect eyebrow, "Well, wasn't that just the queerest incident?"

"It should be written down in _Hogwarts: A History." Severus still thought that the laughing had been about his hair or his nose or his pale skin. It was always about that._

"Oh, do cheer up." They were again moving down the street. Lucius stopped in front of the sweets shop – Honeydukes. "Let's go in, I have a craving for sweet things," Lucius looked pointedly at Severus who in turn went paler, making him look a bit blue around the edges.

Severus followed without question, when Lucius was involved – questions were answered with very unpleasant side effects. Once, he had locked a Slytherin girl in a cauldron closet when she had the audacity to ask a mocking question about his hair and Lucius loves his hair.

Once inside the crowded shop, they slowly wound their way to the counter. When the shopkeeper was sufficiently distracted, they slipped past her and down into the cellar. It was nice and dark there.

They've done this on several previous occasions but the thrill that came with being so brazen never really diminished; at least not for Lucius.

Lucius quickly pulled Severus behind a particularly large crate filled with some random candy, somewhat toxic, no doubt.

Lucius pulled off his gloves and after rubbing some feeling back into them, he started pulling at the ties and buttons holding his robes together. Severus just stood there which did not please Lucius, "Get to it, Severus, we don't have eternity, you know."

Severus found it a bit distasteful to roll around on a dusty floor surrounded by boxes and crates, poking you at the most inappropriate moments. But whatever Lucius wanted – Lucius received; and if he wanted a slightly put off Severus Snape to keep him warm, then that's what he got.

Lucius, a bit exasperated at the lack of response from Severus, decided to take things into his own hands. Pushing his fingers through Severus' hair he gripped it tight and yanked Severus closer with a substantial amount of pain involved. With his fingers, still pulling cruelly at Severus' hair, Lucius started undoing the buttons on the pale boy's robes with his free hand.

Gradually relaxing his grip Lucius started massaging the scalp as his fingers expertly undid the buttons one by one. When the last button was freed, Lucius pushed the robes off one shoulder while he trailed the other slowly over Severus' face, fingers splayed, barely touching the skin. Then he quickly pushed the heavy material off the other shoulder and then down, fingers dragging over the arms, touching the warm wrists. The coat fell to the floor stirring up dust.

Both were now breathing heavily. Severus leaned against the cool wall and gripped the corner of the nearest crate for support.

Lucius was such a tease; he leaned in close, pressing one cheek to Severus', inhaling the faintly damp smell of some shampoo. Those who said that Severus needed to wash his hair more often were completely uneducated, it was perfect silk.

Lucius pressed himself closer to Severus, feeling the quick beating of the raven haired boy's heart…and his awakening desire. Loosely draping his arms around Severus' neck, Lucius looked into those wide eyes and leaned in for the barest brush against the parted lips.

Severus' breath hissed out, frustrated beyond belief. He did not know how Lucius could keep this up, it was best to go along with whatever Lucius had cooked up but this was ridiculous, not to mention painful.

Knowing the effect of his languid motions, Lucius knew that he had complete control of Severus. He stuck out the tip of his tongue and lazily licked the pulse point, right underneath Severus' chin. Moving his hands up Lucius grasped the raven hair at the back of the head and turning Severus' face away he latched on to the soft neck. Severus shuddered; the warm tongue and lips were moving teasingly over his throat, butterfly soft, almost tickling.

"Lucius…" Severus was ready to forgo all caution and become forceful if this confounded teasing continued.

The hands tightened their grip on his hair and Severus suddenly found the teasing tongue inside his mouth, scraping over his teeth. Lucius ground his hips against Severus, satisfied when a deep groan vibrated through Severus' mouth. He soaked it all up.

Lucius trailed one hand down and pushed up the heavy sweater Severus was wearing, fingers grasping at the skin and sliding upward, winding around to trace the spine.

Severus' hands spasmed and he lifted them, lightly touching Lucius' waist as if asking for permission. When there was no scolding reproach, Severus undid the heavy belt buckle, probably silver, knowing Lucius, and fumbled for the button and zipper. It was a bit hard to do anything, with the warm hand under his sweater making him shiver with pleasure and his breath being sucked out fervently.

Breaking off for breath, Lucius freed his hands and went for Severus' trousers. Barely touching him, Lucius helped Severus to successfully take both the trousers and his shorts off without much awkwardness. The clothing was thrown on top of the already discarded robes.

Severus was in pain, he needed release…soon! Lucius did not waste any more time, he grasped Severus behind the shoulder and lifted one leg up. He nuzzled Severus' neck and with no other thought than his own pleasure he penetrated the tight ring of muscle, never once pausing.

Severus' breath gurgled in his throat and he lifted an arm over Lucius' shoulder, clutching convulsively at the expensive shirt, after all this was Lucius Malfoy he was dealing with. His fingers were rigid and painfully contorted.

The force of Lucius' thrusts made Severus hit the wall and he knew he'd be bruised. He panted, letting his head fall back against the wall. Lucius' shirt was rubbing _just_ the right way against his cock. Just a bit more and…

There were footsteps on the stairs leading down into the cellar.

Both boys froze and carefully slid to the floor. They listened to the footsteps with apprehension, not daring to move lest they be heard.

Severus' breath was choked because he knew he would make some noise that would give them away. Lucius was painfully biting his lip to keep from panting.

There were shuffling steps somewhere to their right and a box was displaced. The footsteps receded and there was silence.

There was a collective sigh. Without losing pace Lucius nudged Severus up and resuming their position he recommenced his rhythmic thrusting. Not even a close call could keep Lucius from finishing what he had started.

A few more well placed touches and Severus was undone, putting a few stains on Lucius' shirt but Lucius was too preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through his body to care. Only when he finally caught his breath did he reprimand Severus for putting stains on his new shirt; but he fixed it with a flick of his wand.

They fixed themselves up as best as they could, giving each other a once over. Once satisfied they crept up the stairs and then out of the shop. 

Lucius smiled, proud of himself, "That was a close one." No one knew what transpired in the cellar and Lucius and Severus wanted to keep it that way.

The snow had lightened outside and Lucius and Severus were adequately warmed by their romp in the cellar of Honeydukes. Their cheeks were pleasantly flushed for some time afterwards.

They passed next to the Shrieking Shack, as it had been recently named, and saw the "Gryffindor Quartet", much to their distaste. When Sirius caught sight of the two Slytherins, he winked.

Severus stood baffled, Lucius alongside him. Sirius nudged James and they whispered a bit, snickering.

Sirius cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Next time, try to be more subtle, not everyone is blind, you know?"

Severus groaned; the do-gooders will never let them live _this_ down. Lucius just smirked; all in a day's work.

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
